Food glorious food
by Ruthyroo
Summary: A one shot. Ste and Brendan have a food tasting session XXXX


**Food glorious food**

Ste couldn't sleep; he was feeling hot and clammy. Brendan who was snoring next to him didn't wake when he carefully lifted his arm off of him. That was probably the reason why he was so hot, Brendan always did hold on to him tight, a little too tightly sometimes. Ste had never imagined that he would be living his life this way, with Brendan, but it was all real, they were a proper couple at last. He felt so fulfilled, he wondered if things were so good because they were still on their honeymoon period, you know of getting back together. All they did was eat and shag, oh and go to work, they spent all of their free time together and the end result would always be the same, sex and lots of it.

You'd think that after a while, sex over and over with the same person would become boring but with them it was never this way. It was almost like their first time, every time. And since they had got back together they had explored each other more times than ever before. Ste had experienced real happiness now and it was all thanks to Brendan.

Ste felt hungry, so after he escaped Brendan's possessive grip, he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see what he could munch on, there wasn't much to choose from, but being the brilliant chef he was he could find something; it's amazing what you can make with just with a few ingredients. With his face still inside the fridge, he felt strong arms around his waist.

"There ye are Steven; I thought you'd left me"

His tone was deep and sexy.

"Where would I go Bren? There is nowhere else I'd rather be"

It was like Ste's words were an aphrodisiac or something because before he could even step away from the fridge, Brendan had turned him around and started kissing him, Ste pulled away, laughing.

"Pleased to see me Bren"

He could tell he was as he could feel something extremely hard digging into him plus they both had no clothes on so he could see he was too.

"I'm always pleased to see ye Steven" Brendan purred.

He regained control over Ste's lips once more, and it was Brendan who could now feel something digging into him. Both of them touching any part of each other that they could, Ste gripping the back of Brendan's head, trying to pull him closer all the while still being in the fridge. Ste pulled away from him a second time, much to Brendan's disappointment.

"What do ye keep doing that for?"

He thought Ste was rejecting him; it could never be anything else, or a genuine reason why, something always had to be wrong. It was the way Brendan was, Ste didn't mind reassuring him though, not in the slightest.

"Of course I want you, I always want you. I'm just hungry that's all, I need food"

Brendan smiled and lovingly stroked his face.

"More than you need me steven?"

Although Ste probably did need him more, right now all he wanted was food.

"Let me eat first. You can be dessert Bren."

Ste replied licking his lips.

"I've got an idea; I'll be right back Steven"

With that he disappeared back into the bedroom, while Ste was still stuck with his nose in the fridge, his belly was now rumbling. When Brendan came back he had his sleeping eye patch in his hand, smiling to himself.

"Right Steven, were going to play a little game. I'm going to cover your eyes and feed ye."

"I don't know Bren"

"Don't ye trust me Steven?"

He did trust him, but knowing Brendan he'd feed him stuff he didn't like.

"Of course I trust you Brendan"

And he did now, wholeheartedly.

"Prove it steven"

Brendan had that look in his eyes, the one that looked so intently at you but right through you at the same time. That look where he could make a person do anything that he wanted them to do.

"Okay fine but play nice Bren"

Brendan covered Ste's eyes with his diamonds are a girls best friends sleeping patch, he pulled up a chair for him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Just sit back and relax Steven. You're going to enjoy this I promise ye."

He did as he was told. How could he not when Brendan talked so seductively to him. He stood between Ste's legs and smiled to himself. Ste sat still and waited patiently for the games to begin. Brendan started off with some left over pepperoni pizza, which Ste could not get enough off. He kept pushing bits into his mouth; Ste began licking Brendan's fingers, almost like he was licking something else. Next he took a strawberry out of the fridge and tickled it around Steven's face, down his nose and into his mouth, one after another. Brendan licked Steven's lips as the strawberry juice trickled out.

"Mmmmm Steven"

Brendan was feeling very turned on seeing him this way. Blindfolded, venerable and totally trusting him. Next Brendan got out a bottle of squirty cream.

"Open your mouth for me Steven, nice and wide."

Brendan squirted it into his mouth until it was full of cream. Once he had swallowed it all he laughed out loud.

"Bren this is supposed to be a bite to eat, not foreplay"

Shh Steven, I'll make sure ye feel full by the time I'm done with ye."

He squirted the cream over his neck and nipples licking it off and kissing him gently. Ste had started to moan, he felt very aroused. Brendan wanted nothing more than to take his boy there and then, but he wanted to wait a bit longer, he wanted Ste to beg him. He knew he was close once Ste started being vocal. Brendan shut the fridge door and opened one of the cupboards, bringing out some syrup. He opened it and dipped his finger in. He teased Ste by tracing it along his lips.

"Bren let me taste it. Look I'll even open my mouth."

Brendan watched as he opened his mouth, he began pouring the syrup in till it was overflowing. It ran all down his neck, his chest, his legs, his beautiful hard cock. Ste felt like he was going to choke at one point, but he never and once it was all gone from his mouth he asked Brendan to kiss him. Brendan, who didn't need asking twice, began exploring his mouth, while rubbing the syrup up and down his thighs.

"Let me look at ye Steven"

Brendan stepped back to admire him, he was almost glowing. His eyes wide, the brightest of blue, come to bed eyes as he called them. His body slim but toned and tanned a beautiful golden brown. He was also almost covered from head to toe in syrup. Brendan, who nearly lost his breath looking at him, realized how lucky he was to have him back. It was like winning the jackpot.

Brendan picked him up he felt so sticky but it felt nice at the same time, Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist as he was carried to the bedroom. He was kissing, licking, and touching any part of him that he could while Ste was trying hard not to lose control.

"I want to feel you Bren"

"Beg me steven"

"I beg you Brendan…please…just…"

They got lost in each other once more. The love and chemistry they shared was rare, you don't find that kind of thing every day. It was like it was them against the world and they both had every intention of keeping it that way.

**please review lovely reviewers xxxx :)**


End file.
